


The One

by lucidscreamer



Category: StarTrek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saavik deals with consequences of Spock's pon farr. A missing scene from 'Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

The One

Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of Paramount Studios.  
-

_"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one."_

She had told him nothing, not even goodbye. It was for the best; everyone agreed. He remembered nothing. To tell him now would only add to his confusion, to further burden a man trying to piece his life back together from jumbled fragments of lost memory. Her fragment would not help him complete the puzzle - far from it. To tell him would be to shatter the picture, perhaps beyond retrieval.

So she kept her silence, then and now. It was compassionate. It was logical. It was...

It was cowardly, and she damned well knew it.

With an almost imperceptible sigh, Saavik watched the Klingon Bird of Prey lift from the ancient plain in a cloud of orange dust. In a heart's single beat, it had cleared the jagged peaks of the mountains and was powering toward space. Another, and it was gone, taking with it her last chance to change her mind.

_The needs of the one..._

One hand settled over her abdomen, still flat and taut beneath the crimson of her Starfleet uniform jacket, in an unconscious gesture.

Because of her decision, her _cowardice_, the unborn child she carried would never know its father. At least, not _as_ its father. But it would have her, and she vowed now that it would have all that she had to offer. Security. Guidance. Family.

_Family..._

Saavik turned to the human woman waiting beside her on the promontory overlooking the plains. Spock's mother briefly touched Saavik's arm - an oddly comforting gesture - and smiled fleetingly. Saavik felt a rush of gratitude, for Amanda's presence, her silent support.

It was an emotion; she should turn away from it, suppress it...But Amanda's wise gray eyes held only acceptance, perhaps even...love?

It was an acceptance that Saavik found difficult to understand, though she clung to it now like an ancient talisman. Amanda's acceptance extended far beyond simply overlooking Saavik's unseemly emotionalism. The child she carried might never know its true father, but it would never lack family. Amanda's acceptance - of Saavik, and of the events on the Genesis Planet - had seen to that.

Whatever else might happen, Saavik was assured that between them they would see to it that the needs of this one, this small precious one, would always be met.

THE END


End file.
